1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in drum sticks, batons, and the like, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to drum sticks, batons and the like which may be selectively illuminated for display purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many musical groups of today, such as marching bands, dance bands, and the like, present musical interludes for viewing by multitudes of people, such as during the half-time activities of an athletic contest, during a "pop" music concert, or the like. Much demand is being placed on these bands for producing more and more spectacular events, and it becomes increasingly difficult for relatively small bands having reduced financial allowances to meet these high performance expectations. As a result, many of these smaller groups of musicians, particularly those representing relatively small schools cannot participate in the manner in which the individual members of the group would like to participate.